regularshowshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: To Catch a Cold
(Mordecai and Rigby are sleeping in their room) Voice: *cough* cough* Mordecai: Rigby, stop coughing! Rigby: Its not me! Mordecai: Ugh, It must be Pops. Go check on him. Rigby: Why me? Come on lets rock, paper, scissors for who has to go Mordecai: Uhhhh!!! Fine! (Mordecai throws rock, Rigby throws paper) Rigby: Hm, Hm Mordecai: (at same time) UUGGHHH!!! (Scene now in Pops' room.) Pops: ACHOO!!! Mordecai: Oh gosh Pops! You're disgusting. more disgusting than Rigby's personal life! Pops: Tissue...tissue... Mordecai: OK,OK here!!! Pops:AAAACCCCHHHHOOOO!!!! (Tissue lands on Mordecai face) Mordecai::IIT"S STUCK! GET IT OFF! (Pops takes it off) Mordecai: Ah thanks Po... Pops: AAACCCHHOOO!!! (Pops sneezes in Mordecai's face Scene now in morning. Rigby eating cereal in kitchen, mordecai walks in) Rigby: Hey Mordecai do you have the...AH LOOK AT YOUR FACE! You look like a Muscle Man discombobulation of something. HAHAHAHAH!!! Mordecai: (sick voice) Shut.. up Rigby. Pops sneezed.. in my beautiful face. UHHHHHH (Benson walks in) Benson: Guys I need you two to do.. Whoa! Mordecai what happend. Mordeaci: Pops sneezed on face Rigby: Yeah and now you're even uglier than Muscle Man! (Muscle man walks in) Muscle Man:What you just say bro? Rigby: Uh... your ugly? ( Rigby gets punched and lands in the fridge) Benson: Well, as I was saying, I needed you two to do some work around the park. But since Mordecai is sick, Rigby, you'll have to do them on your own Rigby: Hm, hm Rigby going solo OHHHHHHHH!!! (Rigby says while still stuck in the fridge) (Flashes to him mowing the lawn) Rigby: Rigby not like going solo. Oh come on how come Mordecai gets the day off, and I have to work. I mean seriously my body was not made for these jobs Benson: Rigby can you do me a favor? Rigby: ARGHHH! What is it this time? Benson: I need you to go to Wing Kingdom to get me lunch Rigby: AH what??? Thats Skips's job Benson:Yeah but Skips is out sick too.NOW GET ME LUNCH! Rigby: But.. Benson: (Benson turns red) NO BUTS! GET ME LUNCH OR YOU"RE FIRED!!! ( Walks away) (Scene now in Wing Kingdom)Rigby: I could use a sick day. I deserve it not Skips, orr Mordecry, Me! Wing Kindom Employee: So you want a sick day don't you? Rigby: yeah but how? Wing Kingdom Employee: With my secret Barf flavored wing sauce. I give this sauce to customers that I hate, but you seem worthy..I'll give you a sauce in your order Rigby: You would? Thanks dude.(Rigby starting to exit Wing Kingdom) Wing Kingdom Employee: Oh, almost forgot the side effects. They're extremely deadly! (Rigby exits out nothearing what he said. Scene now back in the house) Rigby: Heres your wings, Beantean. Benson: thanks I'm so starved Rigby: hey can I have a wing please? For ummmm... Mordecai he loves wings. Benson: Are you lying? Rigby: no when have i ever lied to you? (Flashback: Benson were totally Not throwing a party. Benson, we didn't just crash the golf cart. Benson i'm totally not lazy) benson: Hmmmm... heres a wing Rigby: Yeah baby I totally fooled you! I mean not fooled you ( RIgby dips wing in barf sauce and eats it) Rigby: Hmm.. not bad actual...(Rigby vomits out a giant pile of barf) Benson:Rigby are you o... Oh my gosh your droppings are moving! Rigby: Ewww don't say it like that! Benson: no its actually moving! (Barf now turns into a barf moster and eats a chair and Benson) Rigby: BEEENNNSSSOOOONNN!( Skips skips in) Skips: WHAT DID YOU DO??? Rigby: I ate a wing using barf sauce and then that happend (Mordecai walks in) Mordecai: WHAT THE!?! ( Gets eaten) Rigby/; MMMOOORRDEECAAIII!!! Barf monster: AUUUGGGGHHH! Skips: Rigby, you have too get eaten! Rigby: WHAT? Skips: You have to put this ranch sauce inside his stomach in his liquidy acid stuff Rigby: Ewww don't say it like that Mordecai: (yells inside monster) JUST DO IT! Rigby: Fine? Hey muscle man looking monster. (Monster looks at him and eats him) Rigby: (sliding down the esophagus) AHHHHHHHHHHH *splash* Where am I? Skips: Rigby can you hear me? You have to find the liquidy acid core.You have to do it quick before you benson and Mordecai get digested. Rigby: DIGESTED? But where do I find the core? ( Looks to right big sign that says Liquidy Acid Core) Oh... I am stupid ( About to dip in the core, but is ambushed by little tiny barf monsters) AHHHHHHH!!! Skips: Rigby! if your being attacked use the sauce! But make sure you save it for the liquidy acid core thingy! Rigby: Ewwww, don't say it like that Skips: JUST DO IT!!! (Rigby starts splattering the sauce on them. Only one more monster reamins, but he only has one more drop) Rigby: Ugh! Fine!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! Barf Monster: AUUUUGGGHHHH!!! Rigby: AHHHHHHH!!! Barf Monster: AUUUUUUGGHHH!!!! (sauce gets in core) Barf Monster: AAAUUUUGGGHH! *tummy grumbles* Uh-oh (explodes) Benson, Mordecai: Yeah you did it! Mordecai: And I'm not sick any more! Skips: Me too! Benson: So Rigby, what do you have to say for almost killing us? Rigby: *cough*cough*Do you have anymore barf sauce? It tastes gooood. ( Gets kicked by everyone) Rigby OWWWWW!! THE END Characters in this fanon Mordecai Rigby Benson Pops Muscle Man Skips Wing Kingdom Employee Barf Monster